What demons are made of
by SalomSoul
Summary: Ceil Phantomhive was a lonely boy- orphanded by murder at 10. so one day he decides to create a companion, someone to love him.
1. What Indeed

Ceil Phantomhive was an impossibly lonely boy. Orphaned at 10 by murder- he was left to a large estate. All alone. So the child lived on, supported by means of the queen who pitied the son of her most trusted watchdog. But all the same- poor Ceil was still ever so lonely. So one day as he studied the books of creations in the vast yet seldom used library- he came across a peculiar spell. One that allowed the creator to make a creature that would fulfill the creators exact wished and or uses for it. That is, if you recited your wish as you cast the spell.

So Ceil decided he was at such a point- where he would gladly try even something that came out of a dusty old book. The requirements for this spell were a pentagram drawn in charcoal, a slip of paper stating his wish, (and depending on your type of creation he wanted) a bucket of things similar or partial to his creation, and then alls that was left was to recite the spell and then his wish.

"-I want someone whom I can love and will love me back!"

He shouted to the diagram- wishing and hoping it would work. And surely enough in the midst of a swirl of black charcoal dust and red aura- a human-like shape developed. From the bucket of items, things came into view as details. Ravens feathers created a soft mop of hair. A bit of porcelain stretched into a tall frame of a man. A swatch of silk and one of cotton covered the man in a splendid suit, complete with pristine white gloves. And one last prominent feature- his redish-pink eyes glowed- made from a few gem stones Ceil found quite mesmerizing.

"Good evening- Ceil."

The creature grinned at the obviously stunned child. Surely his creator couldn't have been older than 12, right? Because Ceil, his creator, was shaking like a leaf, terrified of him it seemed. His cerulean blue eyes glittered with hints of wonder and fright. He chuckled and leaned down slowly- as not to frighten Ceil- and plucked him from the ground. At first the child struggled franticly- trying to wriggle loose.

"P-put me down-!"

"Ah, but if I did that,"

He mused, entertained by his master,

"You might catch cold. After all- it is the middle of winter."

"What does the season have to do with anything?!"

He howled, simply flailing at that point. But the creature only held onto his creator tighter. After all- he owed this child his very life- for putting him together out of scraps- albeit_- good_ scraps.

"Please calm down, Young Master."

He purred- shifting Ceil into a better carrying position. The boy settled a bit- seeing that the demon-like creature meant him no harm, maybe even revered him. He sort of rolled over in the demons arms- looking up at his work. He was truly handsome, as expected. Ceil had read over the spell at least 15 times before he set out to gather the necessary items.

The feathers from his collection, the porcelain from one of his mothers long broken dolls- which he had used to love dearly, the fabric from a tattered outfit of his father's- which he remembered him wearing on one of his birthdays, and the gem-stones from a jewelry box he had found hidden away some were. There were other things like sugar and cinnamon- so that maybe he might smell nice? As far as Ceil could tell- he smelled faintly of fresh sweets. There had also been roses- ones he'd found and raised on the grounds and brought inside during the winter months like these. A few pearls that Ceil suspected becoming the demons flawless smile. As well as books. The small Phantomhive had put in books or pages of old books- of all sorts- in hopes his creation would be smart or at least well versed. His demon certainly LOOKED smart, condescending even.

And in his creation- there was a poem he quite liked.

_I will hold you gently_

_With me you shall not weep_

_With me fear not, my darling_

_For tomorrow I'll still be here_

_For I am here for only- and only for your_

_Love_

Ceil had thought it was appropriate to have such a poem relate to the one he'd want to love. It just seemed natural.

"Master-"

The demon cooed at him- laying Ceil in one of the many beds Ceil never bothered to use.

"I believe I have the right to know why, exactly, I was created. Yes?"

Because after all- he could not fulfill his purpose if he didn't know what it was, could he? Ceil eyed him skeptically- with a small blush gracing his cute little cheeks.

"Master?"

Ceil blushed a bit more, before coughing a bit. This worried the creature. When he was created- whether ceil had been in the knowledge of it or not- he had included things that told him about his master. Like a bit of an old notebook that held his health records had fallen in with a poem that Ceil seemed to like. So he knew that the boy had bad health, and was quite fragile. Along with a bit of an old blanket with the silk and cotton that told him Ceil had frequent nightmares as well.

"Ceil… do you feel well?"

This surprised the little Phantomhive, because never in two years had someone asked him that. He nodded a bit before grasping the creatures' sleeve. He didn't want to be alone that day- because he didn't have to be. The demon smiled softly and petted his creators head.

"Will you not tell me my purpose, Ceil?"

Ceil buried his face in the demons coat pensively, trying to decide if it was wise to tell him.

"….. Love me….."

He whispered barely loud enough for the creature to hear. It only surprised the creature a bit- because he hadn't missed how much effort Ceil had put forth to make him, and how much hope he seemed to carry in his small heart. So he nodded kindly and crouched down to the boy's level and smiled.

"And my name?"

Ceil thought a bit and then said deliberately-

"Sebastian Michelis."

* * *

Ok! i wrote this to be a multiple chapter story- but i wont update if you all don't reveiw! id like 5, plz n' thanksies~!


	2. What demons do for a cold

When Ciel awoke the next day- Sebastian was sitting in a chair adjacent to his bed, reading a book. Not moving- he observed the demon carefully. He was dressed the same as when Ceil had fallen asleep, perfect in every detail. When the demon noticed his master awake- he put down his book and strode to Ciels side.

"Good morning, Ciel."

Sebastian purred, stroking the young Phantomhive's cheek softly. The boy immediately blushed at the action- because it felt odd having someone there first thing in the morning to do that for him. But it certainly wasn't bad.

"G'morning…."

He whispered- crawling out of the bed- only to have his hand snatched up by Sebastian. He was then led to the Kitchen and lifted into a chair.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

His demon asked almost sweetly, making Ciel suspicious.

"Toast."

"That's all? You must be joking!"

Ciel didn't see what was so unbelievable about it. After all- it was all Ciel knew how to make aside from what a maid who visited him now and again had taught him how to make. Which was just bread, eggs, and oatmeal. So he shrugged and looked out one of the kitchen windows that led out to his garden. The one thing in the whole house he still cared for.

"So, I guess you're having scones and tea, since there isn't much to work with today."

Ciel just stared at him blankly. He had stuff for tea? And scones?

"Wait- aren't you going to eat something?"

Sebastian just laughed and patted his head.

"No, I don't need to- since I'm not exactly a living thing, mind you."

This made sense. After all- Sebastian was MADE, not BORN. So he nodded and looked down at the table he rarely sat at. And when he thought about it- he rarely used anything in the manor except the garden and sometimes the library, and the kitchen. He even only slept on one of the couches instead of one of the many beds. And Ciel supposed it was because he didn't want to disturb the house to much- so that it always looked like he remembered it.

"Ceil? Are you feeling well?"

The Young child was startled by the demons sudden closeness. He nodded quickly, backing up in his chair a bit. This made Sebastian smile. If Ciel was lively enough to be surprised- he would be ok until he managed to call a doctor. Because even if the Phantomhive was a good liar- Sebastian knew him better than anyone. When he was created- even without Ciel himself knowing- things about the child had been included. Like a scrap of an old note-book that had contained the boys health records. With this- he knew Ciel has repertory issues. As well as a bit of an old blanket of his- that told him that he had frequent nightmares like the one he'd had last night.

Seeing that the scones were nicely raised- he pulled them from off of the fire and checked the tea. It was fragrant and quite ready. So he plated the biscuits and poured the tea, adding lots of sugar to it. In fact when Sebastian thought back to all the things he was made of- Ciel had added lots of sugar to him. He smiled softly; so much like a child it seemed for his master to have a sweet tooth. Finally setting the Phantomhives breakfast down, he announced his handy-work.

"Raspberry scones, with rosehip tea."

Ciel looked at the plate before like it was something he had scarce ever seen. And assuming his situation- this was probably the case. Soon the warm fruit scones were gone and the tea had all but evaporated into the small boy's body.

"How did I do?"

Sebastian asked, a bemused smirk gracing his lips. Ceil looked at him quite seriously and said-

"Maybe the best thing I've ever had."

Sebastian had to laugh. From what he knew of Ciel- he had had far more extravagant thing in his younger years. Ciel pouted cutely as Sebastian had a laugh at his expense. What was so funny about him liking his breakfast? Geeze- it was a simple compliment, not a joke.

"Ehem, so. I suggest we get you dressed."

"Oh do you? Are we having company?"

Ciel mocked tartly. For he didn't like being laughed at.

"You never know."

He smirked. His master had no idea how much cuter he was when he was agitated. Then it occurred to Sebastian, he already loved Ciel, just not quite the way he might be expecting of him. Oh, what fun he would have giving the child little hints and clues as to his affections.

As he and his creator walked hand in hand to one of the manors many rooms, Sebastian noticed a small blush grazing Ciels round cheeks. And this meant either the young Phantomhive's fever was rising- or he was having odd thought of his own. Sebastian happened to think it was both of these things. So as Ciel pointed out a room, that was thought to contain a wardrobe he just continued smiling till he was almost smirking. Indeed the room did containa wardrobe, and even though it was rather large- it contained few outfits. So the demon shook his head and sighed. He would have to make his master some new clothes soon. So settling for a navy blue jacket with matching shorts he laid them out- choosing an appropriate cravat and black knee height boots. Simple- yet good enough for a doctor to see him in. he smirked- knowing Ciel would throw a fit at him when he found out what he was planning.

"Can you put these on? I need to go clean up…"

"Yes, I can. Don't worry about me."

He huffed proudly. Sebastian stifled a snicker and nodded before slipping out of the room- and into the main parlor. He had to admit- the manor was rather large. It had been difficult for him to memorize were every room was that previous night. But eventually he had made his way around and knew his way back through the halls and too the parlor. And as he handled the phone- he dialed up a number that had been written in one of the record he was made of.

"Madam Red speaking."

A haughty female voice hummed, like the mundane task of picking up a phone was simply no more than a novelty.

"God morning madam. I am calling from the Phantomhive estate calling on behalf of Ciel Phantomhive."

Immediately the woman gasped and- what Sebastian though he heard- griped the phone tighter.

"Ciel?! Is he well?! What happened to my cute nephew?!"

Sebastian held the phone a ways away from his poor ears. Nephew, huh? Then why wasn't Ciel living with his aunt….

"It really isn't too terrible. I believe he has a fever and may have caught cold."

The woman sighed in relief.

"Can he be alright for an hour?"

"He will be fine, I assure you."

"Great, be there soon!"

'click'

Sebastian sighed. He now understood part of why his master probably didn't live with the enigmatic woman. Soon he heard the soft click of boot heels on the marble floors and Sebastian walked up to the door like he was returning from the kitchen. As he opened the door Ciel looked up at him mildly surprised.

"Why hello."

Sebastian smiled. All he had to do now was get Ciel to take a nap, or sit down until his aunt arrived.

"Well you know Ciel….."

The young Phantomhive eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you know how to play chess?"

Ciel nodded. In two years he'd gotten bored enough to bother learning the game and played it by himself.

"Then won't you play me a game or two?"

The boy agreed and they went to the library were Sebastian was created and played for about 45 minutes before the smaller simply passed out on account of his cold. Sebastian grinned triumphantly as he scooped up his master gently, and carried him to his bed. And just as he began laying a wet cloth on the boys' forehead- the bell rang.

"Right on time."

He then went and opened the door for Ciels' aunt who burst in demanding to see her 'adorable, adorable nephew'

"Where is he?! And maybe more importantly- who are you?"

Sebastian smiled- aware of a clumsy butler stumbling in behind the madam carrying he luggage.

"I am Sebastian… Michelis. Ciel... brought me here recently."

He said- not quite lying, and not quite telling the truth. But she bought it and demanded once more to be shown to her nephew. So Sebastian led Madam Red to Ciels room and let her look over the faint child. She hummed and tutted as she examined him thoroughly.

"Well your right- it's merely a cold- but even a cold is dangerous for this child."

She sighed, feeling his forehead once more. Then she proceeded to tell him all the necessary things to do for Ciel, and all the things he could and couldn't eat. And just as she was explaining what medication to give him- the young Phantomhive woke up- looking at his demon and his aunt blearily. Then when he realized he was LOOKING at his aunt he shot up and began to try to get out of bed- only to be pushed gently back down again by Sebastian.

"Now Ciel,"

His aunt reasoned,

"Be good and get LOTS of sleep and do everything tells you, alright?"

He just gawked at her. Did she mean Sebastian?

"_Alright?_"

"Yes! Fine!"

He finally sputtered- turning pink at the thought that the two most capricious people he knew had been talking whilst he napped. Who knew what the two had planned or talked about? When the Madam finally left, Ciel – did indeed – throw a fit.

"Why did you call her, Sebastian?!"

"Because you are sick, and she is a doctor."

He stated smoothly- tucking Ciel back in for the 3rd time. The young boy just scowled at him, upset that others had been pulled into his personal affairs. Sebastian just kept smiling a smile that was on the verge of a defiant smirk.

Darn that demon!

* * *

helo all! i got good reveiws last chapter so i present to you this! next i would request at least 8 reveiws~!

and id like to start a game for fun- the person or people who answer this question in a way i like can choose side characters to apear in the next chapter!

sooo- Question 1: If sebastian was a flavor- what would he be? and Ciel?


	3. The first guests arrive

"Kekekekeke…."

(BTW: No Greil's were hurt in the writing of this fan-fic. ……. At least not severely so 3)

The next morning Ciel awoke with a start as he felt Sebastians hand over his forehead.

"Good morning, Ciel."

He blinked a few times before mumbling his reply rather sleepily and sitting up. Yet he was abruptly told to lie back down. But he didn't want to! God knew what time it was and he had better things to do than sit around and be sick.

"I'm telling you- I am not sick anymore!"

He whined childishly, crossing his arms in a pout.

"And I am telling _you_- I do not care."

Sebastian countered, folding his hands in his lap neatly as he sat down. Madam Red had _specifically_ told him to keep the teen in bed for another day or so to ensure that he was well. Ciel grumbled something about a certain aunt of his being to nosey, but gave up none the less. There was no sense in arguing with anyone - much less with a demon. Then the low toll of the doorbell rang out, catching the pair's attention.

"Now, who could that be?"

Sebastian wondered aloud, walking towards the door, but the sparing a glance over his shoulder.

"Be good and stay right here."

"Why should I?"

The teen retorted- peeved that, of all people, he was being bossed around by, of all people/demons, Sebastian.

"Because I told you to. 3"

With that Sebastian closed the heavy mahogany doors and strode to the front parlor.

Darned demon!

At the door was quite a….. ehem…. guest? As far as Sebastian could tell- it was a creepy guest, with long black robes, with much too long sleeves. Even the guests hat was kooky, and his silvery hair- unruly.

"Yes? How may I help you today?"

"kekeke… is the young Early Phantomhive not in this day~? Tee hee hee~!"

"No, the young master is indeed in."

The guest giggled a tad crazily, and nodded.

"May I speak with him then~? Hee hee~!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Why certainly. Just a minute."

And with that he closed the door- not allowing the man in. he sighed and made his way back to Ciels room and rapped twice on the door before entering. And sure enough- there sat a perturbed little Phantomhive- looking just as sour as when he'd left.

"You have a guest, Ciel."

The teen harrumphed and got out of bed, and put on his jacket.

"Well- who was it?"

"Certainly no one I should hope to know."

Ciel laughed to himself.

"Trust me- you probably don't."

With this the couple made their way to the parlor and Sebastian opened the door once more.

"Hee hee~! Good day to you Young Earl~! Kekeke…"

Ciel shuddered visibly but responded with surprising authority.

"Good day, Undertaker. What business do you have with me today?"

"Always so quick to the point, I see~!"

The Undertaker giggled,

"Well- I shall be blunt then~. I came to see that interesting creature beside you, Earl~."

Undertaker purred- pointing a long fingernail at the demon. Ciel glanced sideways at Sebastian. Hmm.

"What of him?"

The Undertaker snickered. He was obviously disturbed…. In many ways.

"For starters- were did he come from~? What are his…. per-say…. _origins_~?"

Ciel looked the Undertaker over once before smiling tightly.

"Now why would you want to know that?"

"Touché, Little Phantomhive~! Kekeke~! That's absolutely all I needed to know~!"

The teen nodded and turned back down the hall to his study.

"Quite the spirit, isn't he~?"

Undertaker mused giddily.

"Seems to be, Sir."

The guest laughed a bit more and bade the demon goodbye- but turned and left Sebastian with a few parting words:

"Thank you for the most…. Hee hee…. _Interesting_ laughs, Mr. Michealis~! Kekeke~!"

Sebastian twitched again. Creepy man. And how had he Known Sebastian's name in the first place? Sigh… he was beginning to wonder what kind of crazy people his master was involved with.

"For the last time- no, you cannot have any deserts until dinner, Ciel."

Ciel made a face and shook his head. Wasn't Sebastian supposed to obey him? As if Sebastian had read his mind the demon smirked and said:

"Just because you made doesn't mean I will do everything you say. Plus- we can't very well have you getting pudgy, now can we?"

Ciel stuck his tongue out at Sebastian before giving up and looking back to his book. That wasn't fair! Pulling the tubby card in him… but it was true, none the less.

"However, Young Master, you _may_ have tea."

"Fine then. Whatever."

Ceil grumbled- waving a dismissive hand at his creation. Sebastian smirked and took his leave. It was so cute how Ciel was easily knocked down. He snickered, yes; the teen was defiantly lots of fun.

Once Sebastian was gone- Ciel dropped the book back down n the desk and gave a frustrated growl. How could he let Sebastian push him around like that?! Oooh- it made him so-- But the small earl's thoughts were cut short when a strange red-head hopped in through his window. For god's sake! This was the 3rd floor!

"Yoo- Hoo shorty!"

Ceil was even more creeped out by this character than by the Undertaker.

"What do you want, you Pixie?"

"Awes- how mean! And I came to see how you were- well, _**helo**_!"

Greil swooned as soon as Sebastian stepped into the room with a tray of tea.

"Shorty~! You never told me you had a cutie hidden up in here!"

"Shut it- he's _mine_."

But Ciel regretted it as soon as he had said it. Sebastian gave him a surprised but amused look and set down the tray.

"The Young Master is quite right."

He sniggered,

"I do belong quite entirely to him, after all- I only have eyes for my master."

Ciel blushed furiously, and it was Greils turn to pout.

"Oh, but mister! It's such a shame for a handsome-"

"Please do leave, guest, you are disrupting the Young Masters tea. And quite frankly-"

Sebastian dead-panned, lifting the red-head by the collar of his loose red overcoat. Then he led said he-she-it to the window.

"-You disgust me 3"

And with that- he dropped him-her-it out the window with a cruel smirk plastered onto his devilish face.

Ceil chuckeled darkly.

"Well handled, Sebastian."

"You think, My Lord?"

It was then evening, and like it or not, that meant a bath.

"Absolutely not."

Ciel had hissed- backing away from Sebastian, who was trying to get him stripped down.

"Now, Ciel. Be reasonable and just let me-"

The teen tripped and Sebastian took this as his chance.

"- Bathe you!"

That had been the end of that struggle. For the moment the demon held Ceil firmly- he couldn't help but think it felt sort of… _nice_.

Once in the tub- though- Ciel had regained his vigor and began curing Sebastian once more.

"You are impossible, and I hate you."

"Oh, but you don't mean that, dearest Ciel."

"Oh, but don't I?"

Sebastian laughed smoothly as he lathered up the smaller male's body gently and slowly, taking his time here and there; Ciel's chest, naval, thighs. He stopped there, because the poor boy looked like he was about to die of embarrassment if Sebastian dared touch him _down-there_. Even though they both knew he still wanted it at least a little bit. Ah- how Sebastian would enjoy bath time form the on. He would Use different soaps, wash Ciel different ways, the possibilities for 'fun' were endless in this room that was not meant for what he intended to do with-slash-to the innocent little Earl.

Ooookie-dokie! First off- I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and played the flavor game!

And second I would like to apologize for my terrible lateness in the delivery of this chapter! (Salom is a bad girl .)

Anyways- the goal for this chapter is 10 reviews- so keep up the good support!

And now contest 2:

What do you think is Sebastian's 'style'? And Ciel's?


	4. Mad As A Tailor

"Get her away from meeeeeee!"

Squealed a certain small earl.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible, young master."

a certain demon sighed, holding the teen firmly.

"You will just have to let her do what she will."

"NOOOO!"

Rewind to that morning

"Young Master, you will be having a guest at three this afternoon."

Ciel pouted slightly over the rim of is tea-cup. He didn't like it when Sebastian suddenly came up with things for him to do!

"Well? Who is it?"

He demanded- less than he asked.

"Miss. Nina Hopkins, My Lord."

Ciel froze. Nina Hopkins? Did the heavens have no mercy on him?

"What have you done, Sebastian? That woman is... she's absolutely BONKERS!"

He wailed- banging his head on the desk top.

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea as to what you mean, sir. And do stop that, youl bruise your pretty face."

The child stopped, blushed, and huffed haughtily before continuing to rant.

"She's as crazy as a Mad Hatter- heck- she's a Mad Tailor! From the minute she gets here to the second she leaves, she dresses me over, and over, and over in those... those... frilly _things_!"

"Young Master- I do apologies, but you must calm down. I assure you it will be just fine."

"... True... If anyone could fend her off- it'd would surely be you, Sebastian.

"Certainly, And if you wish- i will not leave your side for a instant whilst she is here."

"Do that, then."

Back to the present

"Ohohohoho~!"

Nina chuckled manically - stripping Ciel down to his unders (for the 15th time -_-||) and threw on yet another outfit within seconds.

"How is this one, Mr. Stiff?"

"Once more, I am Sebastian. And well...could we turn that collar down? If you Leave it up it makes him look childish. Which he most certainly is NOT."

"I see! Well done! I'll change that right away~! 3"

CLICK.

as the large doors to the front hall closed, and Nina padded away joyously, Ciel settled into his nice cushy chair. Lord- that woman could tire him to no end!

"Sebastian! I'm taking a nap. NOW."

Ciel called, folding his legs under hi bum and resting he hand delicately on his folded hands. soon he dropped off to dream pleasantly.

As Sebastian came into the parlor to tell his master to at least go to his room and nap there, he was struck with an incredibly cute scene. Ciel was all tucked up into himself, almost like a kitten, fast asleep and softly calling the Demons name.

Oh, how Ciel tempted him!

"Young Master."

He called softly, causing the adorable earl to mumble incoherently. Sebastian giggled to himself. This time he softly patted the teens silky tresses- and in response got several happy mewls. Oooh, so THAT was what kind of dream Ciel was having. Sebastian laughed it off an carefully scooped the child up out of the chair and began ascending the stairs to Ciels room.

Along the way Ciel emitted several naughty noises and at some point latched onto Sebastian's vest, as he made more indignant sounds.

"Naughty Ciel, Is it Me who is pleasuring you?"

Ciel whimpered in response, panting in self induced pleasure. Sebastian smirked devilishly. He would take this chance to make all of Ciels dreams play out perfectly.

_Sebastian's voice wrapped itself around Ciel like velvet and fine furs. _

_"Ciel"_

_Oh, how he loved that voice... A soft caress to his head made his nerves sing and his mind soar. _

_"Naughty Ciel, Is it me who is pleasuring you?" _

_He tries to respond, but fails. Not surprising with Sebastian's talented fingers dancing all over his sensitive body. Going down, down, down... _

_The teen keens in euphoria. _

_These are truly the best kinds of pleasures, and the best kinds of dreams._

Ciel awoke with a start, gasping heavily. In the dream he had been merely inches from completion when, well, he woke up. Peering down at the covers he groans to himself. He has made quite a mess.

"Just freaking peachy."

He grumbles, bundling up his soiled sheets and clothes before tossing them into the laundry bin. (Besides- when had he gotten into his nightshirt...?) And to Ciels surprise in the bathroom, a bath had already been drawn. Odd, he thought, but whatever. And it was still nice and warm to. He slowly eased into the steamy water and reclined with a satisfied sigh.

Good thing Sebastian hadn't been there, THAT would have been humiliating.

Little did Ciel know that at no point from when he had fallen asleep till he had woken up was he ever alone. No, Sebastian had been there, spurring Ciel on in amusement and joy. He laughed. Oh, how innocent his adorable Young master was. He would have to fix that.


	5. Proprer teaching's

The following morning Ciel woke up in a rather pleasant mood. After his, per-se, 'happy dream' he had bathed and gone back to bed unawares as to his demons amusement. So thus he was well rested, and quite pleased to find the weather as it was.

Now, usually, on a cloudy day a lord or lady would fret shallowly: "Oh, but my afternoon tea has been ruined!" however, our lovely Ciel would nod approvingly at these sort of days and sit contently in his small garden.

Downstairs in the kitchen the young lord found Sebastian working away at one confection or another as Ciels breakfast sat fresh and ready for him at the table.

"Good morning, Young Master. I took the liberty of allowing you to sleep in on this pleasant day. For brunch I have prepared a tossed cranberry salad with a peach vinaigrette, and a side of freshly peeled apples. I also have some Jackson's Earl grey brewing at the moment. It will be ready shortly."

Ciel blinked once. Then twice. And then nodded slowly as he seated himself at the table. In all honesty, he had only understood half of what his demon had told him. But whatever.

Tucking into his 'brunch' Ciel found the salad much better than any he had made for himself. His were always bitter and dry. But Sebastian's was slightly sweet and crunchy. He liked it.

"is everything to your satisfaction, My Lord?"

Sebastian asked politely as he poured the fresh tea. Ciel nodded, full mouthed, with his cheeks puffed out like a small rodent. Sebastian had to exercise strong restraint not to molest the smaller teen then and there.

"I am pleased to hear so."

He smiled coyly, and set the teapot aside.

"Today Miss. Nina Hopkins's packages should be arriving around noon. And I have arranged for a grocer to bring by a catalogue form which you should select a few goods."

Ciel swallowed and tilted his head to the side.

"what for?"

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. His master was so niieve.

"I can't imagine that you are not bored with your current stock of books. I would suggest that you select a few new books and perhaps a puzzle or two."

"That's silly, Sebastian! Puzzles are for children!"

Ciel huffed indignantly, glaring at his apples before biting mercilessly into a slice.

"Ah, but Young master you are a child!"

Sebastian chuckled. And just to prove his point the quickly snatched Ciels wrist and turned him in his chair only to give a chaste kiss to his cheek. Ciel sputtered and gaped at the taller male as he covered his red cheek childishly.

"See? Only a child would be embarrassed by suck a small thing."

He smirked relinquishing the child's hand after kissing it too. The tiny male seethed none to silently as he shook with vengeance.

That being said- Ciel was never one to back down from a challenge. So much to Sebastian's surprise Ciel lashed out, grabbing fistfuls of his soft ebony tresses, and yanking his face down into a very clumsy but forceful kiss.

It was then the demons turn to blink once. Then twice. But he did not simply nod and play nice. Instead he cupped the back of Ciels head and tilted it so that his mouth was at a better angle.

Not pulling away but a mere inch, Sebastian smirked.

"No Young Master. Like _this_."

He proceeded to show his charge the proper way to kiss. Firstly letting their lips simply touch, and then nibbling at Ciels lower lip. The smaller male gasped, allowing Sebastian's tongue to explore his yet to be charted mouth.

Sebastian kept the interaction short, for Ciels sake. Because even after just one open mouthed kiss, the boy was gasping for air and desperately trying to stay sitting upright.

Satisfied, Sebastian released the gasping boy and straightened his clothes.

"If you wish, we may continue this latter. But at this moment it is more important that you finish your meal and are ready for the day."

Ciel nodded, his mind a scramble. The only comprehensible thoughts he still held were: tongue, kissing, Sebastian! He nearly passed out on account of sheer shock before remembering his current situation.

'Focus! Pull yourself together!'

He chastised himself as he began devouring his meal with renewed vengeance. The demon grinned as he turned back to the tart he had been preparing, with a sly grin stretching ear to ear.

Ciel gave a heavy sigh as he reclined into his chair in the library. His creation was currently arranging for monthly and weekly groceries to be delivered. Remembering the demon made Ciel blush. He hadn't the slightest thought as to why he had attacked Sebastian like he had. Or why he hadn't reprimanded him for doing such an improper thing.

Again he sighed and shook his head. Sebastian was strange. But if Sebastian was odd- then Ciel himself must have been even odder!

"Young Master?"

Sebastian called, slightly worried. After all, it wasn't exactly normal for one to be banging ones head against the end if a bookcase. Ciel stopped and looked at me sheepishly, with a dust of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Ignoring the little incident Sebastian proceeded to inform the teen that the rest of the day would be free and that Sebastian would be willing to find something for Ciel to do.

"Other that harming your person that is."

He added wryly, as Ciel began hitting himself on the forehead with the flat of his hand only stopping when addressed.

"My lord, if I may,"

Sebastian began, smiling slightly,

"you seem to have been distracted all day since breakfast."

Ciel glared heatedly as he felt his cheeks burn.

"Well _duh_! Anyone would be distracted if you suddenly just started kissing them! And then putting your tongue in my mouth no less!"

He huffed, crossing his arms sourly. The elder(?) chuckled and approached his unhappy charge.

"But that is how it is done, My Lord."

He purred before leaning down and placing a hand on either arm of the boys chair, effectively trapping him.

"Or did you not understand when I gave you that lesson this morning?"

He chuckled, brushing his lips along Ciels undefined jaw line before pausing at the child's ear to whisper sweetly. In turn Ciel shivered lightly, feeling every one of Sebastian's breaths play warmly across and down his neck. He swallowed thickly before slowly shaking his head twice.

Sebastian grinned and flicked his tongue out and licked the shell of Ciels slightly pink ear. The poor boy was nearly shaking with embarrassment. But then again, that alone would never stop Sebastian from teasing the child.

"My, my. Then it seems I must properly reeducate you properly this time."

Again Ciel simply nodded as Sebastian descended upon his lips and repeated the very actions that had plagued his mind all day.

A brush of lips. The sweep of a lithe tongue. A small whimper, an open mouth. And then the sweet contact of eager pink tongues as Sebastian 're-teaches' Ciel to kiss properly.

Pulling away and licking his lips gleefully he examines the teens flushed face.

"Remember to breathe through your nose, My Lord."

He warns before stealing those not so innocent lips once more. This time it is longer, wetter. This time Sebastian unbuttons Ciels vest and pushes it off. And this time, it is Ciel who pulls away.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Hush, Ciel"

Sebastian purrs, pressing further on wile his charge pants in confusion. That is, until his shirt comes off. Then he realizes that this is not just Sebastian gently kissing him and the like. This is Sebastian loving him in a way he had yet only been able to dream of. And with this realization comes slight fear.

"S-Sebastian I think y-you should stop…. Like n-now….!"

Ciel gasps as his demon ignores him and moves to gnaw lightly against his collar bone making him sigh in pleasure. Then Sebastian moved his mouth further down to Ciels exposed chest, lapping at Ciels slightly pink nipples. The teen bites his lip as Sebastian continues to carefully pull and caress the now pert nubs.

"Hn? Do you _really _want me to stop….?"

Sebastian husks, pulling away just enough for his warmth to leave Ciel entirely. Ciel shivers and thinks. He considers the pros and cons.

'After all this does feel good and…. I can make him stop at any time….'

Ciel shook his head and arched his back, seeking Sebastian's tentative heat.

At this Sebastian can't help but grin as he indulges in his charges sweet, sweet body.

hai hai~! yes, sadly this chappy ends here. but fear not- the next update is actualy tomorow sooooo~ make sure to review lots so that you can get the 7th chapter quickly! i want 20 reviews, 10 per chapter! not so hard, so tell me if im doin this right~

time for a game- heres how it goes- you all read WDAMO (what demons are mad of) and then you go to my profile and vote on how much lovin' you think Ciel should get from here on out~ the option with the most votes is how happy our little couple gets in bed~


	6. My sweet, sweet darling

Sebastian trails slim, talented fingers down his charges milky white chest, causing the child to shake involuntarily. And before the child can think to beg for more he finds himself sinking into a soft comforter. While Ciel had been caught up in Sebastian's ministrations, the demon had moved them to Ciels bedroom.

"S-Sebastian…?"

He whimpers as his trousers are quickly unfastened. Said man pauses to glance at Ciel, and offer a very un-reassuring chuckle of amusement.

"Don't worry, my dear. I will handle you with… _especial_ care…."

He whispers deeply into the boy's ear, efficiently tugging the offending article off and away, leaving our Ciel quite naked. He then blushed and tried to cover his privates, but Sebastian beat him to the punch and firmly gripped the boys 'goods'.

"Ah, ah, ah. No use being shy now, Ciel."

Sebastian purrs, beginning to rub lightly with the flat of his hand. At this Ciel can't help but give a startled cry. This felt way better than when he had dreamed of this… in his dream, Sebastian had touched his immature length and teased it- but never has Ciels body reacted so violently to the action.

"Nnh! Do… do that again…!"

He begs breathlessly, bucking up into the awaiting hand. Sebastian sniggers and complies gladly, this time wrapping painfully delicious digit after digit around his member. The teen mewls appreciatively, small hands fisting the royal blue comforter. He lets his head fall to the side as he spreads his legs a bit wider to give Sebastian more working room.

"Such a naughty master,"

Sebastian coos, pressing harshly at Ciels slit.

"Here you are, all wet and stiff, and all I've done is touch it!"

Ciel cried out with a strangled moan as Sebastian fisted him tightly and began to move at a torturously slow pace.

"Poor Ciel, I have so much more to teach you before you are no longer but a child."

Sebastian crooned, as he traced the boy's soft lips before pushing in his middle and forefinger. Ciel took them in confusion but saw no reason not to taste them. They were sweet with a hint of spice, like cinnamon. He groaned appreciatively around the digits as he began to suck them. But despite everything Sebastian was doing to him, it didn't feel like enough.

More. That's what he needed, more.

So he released the bed cover and began to fondle the by now very hard buds on his chest. He tried to remember how the demon had done it. Pinching hard, and then rubbing softly, punishment, and then reward. Still not enough, though!

"Sevas-tan…! Mmnh… hahn …mow-r…!"

Ciel panted around the demons fingers, cerulean eyes tearing up in lust. Sebastian's own desire spiked exponentially as he watched his ever seductive creator writhe beneath him. He grinned and retracted his soaked fingers from Ciels wet mouth.

"What's that you say? You want me to stop?"

Ciel hissed sharply as Sebastian squeezed his weeping erection harshly.

"N-n-no! don't …nh s-stop! A-ahn… m-m-more…!"

He mewled, trembling uncontrollably. He needed that release now! He needed to feel completion by Sebastian's body… He didn't know how he was supposed to get it but he knew that he just simply had to!

Sebastian nodded approvingly before removing his pre-cum slickened hand from Ciels shaft and lifted the child's legs by his thighs, and pressing them back almost against Ciels chest.

"Ciel, hold your legs like this. Yes, that's it. Now keep them steady."

He instructed as he dipped down to part the teen soft cheeks. What came next nearly made Ciel squeal, as he felt something warm and soft intrude upon his orifice. If wiggled and pushed until it was all the way in and then began to lap at his tightly clenching walls.

'Oh gods…. Don't tell me that's Sebastian's-! Ooooh… it-it is..! It's his tongue!'

He screeched internally, while he actually screamed:

"S-sebastian! Th-that…. Harder…! D-do it ….hard-der-!"

As he jerked and shook, trying desperately to do as he was told. But… but he was so close, so close that anymore of this and he would release then and there! Sebastian seemed to know this as he moved two fingers to replace his tongue in the job of stretching his hole. They fit in with absolutely no resistance, so he added two more from his other hand, smiling predatorily down at Ciel whose eyes widened drastically as Sebastian rubbed his prostate. Ignoring the pleasure gland for a bit he curled and uncurled his fingers rapidly, scraping gently at Ciels silky insides, making him wail helplessly, fighting his own climax. Soon the demon took to stretching Ciels entrance wide enough to see inside of the tiny earl. He was pleased to find the boys interior twitching and pulsing, as if searching for something to grasp.

And soon these desires would be met, with glee and an eager cock.

"Ciel… Ciel my darling- do you want to come?"

He asked huskily as he plunged two digits back into the teen's wet rear. Ciel responded with a desperate cry as fully developed tears began to stream down his face in mixed humiliation and want. Sebastian chuckled and took pity on his charge, licking the underside of Ciels member with the flat of his tongue, causing him to release almost immediately, screaming the Demons name.

Ciels cum splattered sticky, and thick upon his chest and even his face as he rode out his devastating climax. Going limp against the bed surface he shuddered periodically, as Sebastian pulled out his fingers and began to lick up his semen.

"Hmmm, very viscous, My Lord. But that's only to be expected of your first time…"

Sebastian hummed lapping away the final droplets from Ciels face before leaning back on his heels and licking his lips.

Now without warning, Sebastian picked Ciels seemingly boneless body and placing him facing his demon on said males lap.

"And here, my sweet, is where the real lesson begins."

Sebastian chuckled darkly just before pushing part way into Ciels arse. Ciel went rigid at the new intrusion. It was bigger, thicker, and way hotter that either Sebastian's tongue or fingers had been. It stretched his hole so much, and made him ache pleasantly. It even felt good as it slid slowly further into him, only coming to a stop when it nudged his sweet spot.

"!"

He gasped, gripping Sebastian's shoulders as hard as he could.

"..A….Ah…-!"

"Shhhh, relax Ciel. It's only me inside of you. Surely you can feel it, right?"

Sebastian cooed as he nuzzled Ciels neck lovingly before scarcely pulling out and pushing back in, hitting that place inside of Ciel that made him weak and needing. The demon repeated the process over and over before the boy was comfortably taking him in with only whimpers and cries of lust. He was now just as hard if not harder than he had been previously, and crying only in sheer pleasure.

"Ah, how tight you are! And this place seems to not want to let go of me… does it feel good Ciel?"

Sebastian taunted, guiding the teens hips in time with his thrusts.

"Yes…! Feels- ahn- feels so good-!"

Ciel hissed, wrapping his thin and trembling legs around Sebastian's waist in attempt to be closer still. He even moved his arms around the demons neck, and sobbed sweetly against his burning chest as he received blow after blow to his prostate. Not but a minuet latter Ciel warned brokenly of his second orgasm before all to soon his body locked up and he came with a broken shout of his demons name, over and over like a prayer.

Ciels insides becoming so suddenly tight drove Sebastian insane and to his own completion as he grunted softly. Ciel sighed breathlessly as Sebastian's warm seed filled his insides and soothed his burning walls. Pulling out with a contented grin Sebastian laid his tiny new lover back onto the pillows and covered his rapidly cooling body with the blanket before settling right beside him.

Now breathing relatively normally, Ciel gazed through half lidded eyes at Sebastian. What they had just done had left him tired, slightly sore, but above all else- happy. It reassured him that Sebastian wasn't just a dream and that he would be there from then on, to hold him like this night after night. Smiling just the littlest bit he snuggled up to Sebastian's still warm chest and laid a hand against it. Even now, he could feel the heart beneath thumping rapidly, very much like his own. Sleep then came easily and softly over Ciel like kisses from Sebastian's lips, warm and kind and loving.

Sebastian never once took his eyes off of Ciel that night as the child slept soundly and breathed softly against him. Yes, he had indeed just taken the child for his own- made him his. But from then on, he reminded himself, he would have to continue to mark Ciel and teach that sweet body that it belonged only and could be satisfied only, by Sebastian. The though brought a smile to his lips as night pressed on and towards the dawn to a new day.


	7. Eeeh You Tease!

A voice drifted quietly and gently along the wind.

_Come my dear darling, to sing me a song. A song ever sweet, and soft as your eyes. _

Ciel, although in darkness, felt warm. The voice soothed him, even though it was far away and haunting.

_Sweet, my sweet darling. I'll forever want you. Your soft and sweet body, so flushed and new._

Ciel smiled softly. The lullaby was nice… he wished Sebastian could hear it too.

_I know you so well, and will love you to hell. To heaven and back, my soul I would sell._

Ciel envisioned the singer, and in turn saw Sebastian. He could simply imagine the demon sitting back in a plush chair, Ciel in his arms, being lulled away. The thought pleased him. He replayed small bits of their passionate romp the night before. Kisses, caresses, I-love-you's…

_But now is the time, for which we must part. But fear not my darling, for only you have my heart._

The song died away, leaving Ciel wanting more, to hear that perfect baritone once more…

XxXxXxX

Ciels eyes snapped open. He hadn't even realized he'd been dreaming. However in Ciels current span of vision, he saw nothing but skin that seemed to be stretched tautly over well toned muscles. And he recognized it right away. After all, it was flesh that he himself had brought into being.

Said teen slowly looked up, to shoulders, then to a neck, a smirk, and finally ever humorous eyes. Sebastian. _His_ Sebastian. A low rumble vibrated from the demons chest as his eyes trailed over Ciels face, re-memorizing every fine detail, every lash and hair. The child sighed soundlessly and pressed a small ear to the creature's chest… like that- Sebastian's sounds were more like purrs. Ciel liked the noisy vibrations; they meant that Sebastian was pleased. Ciel smiled softly as he stretched languidly.

Mid stretch Ciel yelped and grimaced. Lords his behind hurt! Sebastian smothered a laugh, albeit poorly, and took to stroking the child's lower back.

"Don't move around too much, since it's your first time it will be sore for today, I'm afraid"

Ciel groaned and nodded. Price of pleasure, he thought. But then again- what was this compared to the feelings he'd had last night? Nothing. Ciel glowed inside as he imagined that not one other boy his age had ever felt like he did. Back to the situation, Ciel purred when Sebastian began to knead his hips gently, occasionally thumbing the very top of his rump. He melted under the demons skilled fingers and couldn't help but react when Sebastian breached his still sore entrance all of a sudden, carefully massaging the tight pucker loose.

"Mmmh, Sebastian~" he mewled, burying his face in the comforter when his bottom was lifted higher, for easier access.

"Hnnn, Ciel~"

Sebastian mocked, crooking his finger to please Ciels small, but growing libido. The child cried out- his insides still oversensitive from last night. Soon he would cum again, and perhaps after that they could kiss some more.

Ciel jumped a bit when his demon squeezed the base of his cock firmly- preventing any sort of release. He whined and whimpered when Sebastian increased the tempo.

"Y-you caaa~n't do that, ahn...!"

He protested weakly, pushing back and rocking onto Sebastian's long, thin fingers.

"Oh, but you see- I can."

Sebastian growled playfully, sucking at a spot just between his charges shoulder blades. Even that place tasted sweet to the demon. Ciel begged then, not caring how wanton and slutty he looked just then. But Sebastian DID care and he intended to let his master know.

"No, no, no. you're being too naughty to cum. just look at yourself! Whatever would you aunt say if she could see you?"

The demon play chastised, adding 2 more fingers, for a total of 4 wiggling digits.

Indeed Ciel did look rather compromised, he had to admit. He even had the sense to blush, but beyond that- couldn't give a- he stopped short and thrashed violently when the demon scraped his prostate with blunt, black fingernails.

"P-please, oh please, oh please...!"

He sobbed, undulating against the covers in hope of some form of release. But Sebastian had none of it and held out longer.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ciel collapsed back onto the soiled sheets, gasping for breath. He'd just cum for the 3rd time, and was finally satiated. Well, mostly. His butt hurt less now that it had been kneaded sufficiently, but stung since Sebastian had spanked him for being naughty. His boy-hood lay flaccid and utterly limp against his tummy as he had nothing left to give, for now. But his hole however still twitched and leaked Sebastian's liquids down his thigh, much to the demons delight.

Several minutes later Sebastian had them both bathed, dressed and in front of a warm breakfast.

"Say ah, young master"

He cooed, cradling his charge in his lap. Ciel reluctantly complied and took the oatmeal gratefully. Hey- you'd do what you had to for food if YOUD just had wild sex the night before and 3 orgasms first thing in the morning. Breakfast went without incident, as did lessons with minimal acy-ness, and lunch- delicious as always. But the problems came rolling in as late afternoon arrived. Boxes and boxes arrived for him and he hadn't a clue about them. Sebastian assured him that it was just clothes, groceries and other knick knacks.

Apparently hand restraints, skimpy nightgowns, and frilly undies counted as knick knacks.


	8. Let The Games Begin

*SOB* thank you all for supporting me while I was gone! I'm so happy with all the reviews I got even though this story wasn't active~! So, without further adieu- chapter 8 OF WDAMO!

Sebastian chuckled as his young master wriggled and squirmed on the bed- though it did no good. But, oh he looked scrumptious- all spread out and ready for him to taste, like an offering.

*flashback*

"Ne, Sebastian- what's in those boxes?"

Ciel called over the kitchen as the demon paid the delivery boy for his swift job. Sebastian smirked for a moment, looking down at the package, before turning around- wearing a sweet smile.

"Nothing much, just knick-knacks... plus- it's a surprise!"

Personally, Ciel liked surprises. He hadn't had too many, however, before he'd created Sebastian. Afterwards though... that was another story, and he wasn't sure if he liked some of the surprises he was getting! (Visits from Madame Red, that mad tailor, ECT) but other surprises- he like allot. (Surprise make out-sessions in the library, sex on the kitchen counter, being groped in the bath...) still, it couldn't be that bad, right?

*end flashback*

Oh, how wrong he had been.

Inside the parcel had been several items he did not recognize, and a few he did. Among them- a nightgown, lingerie (what was he supposed to do with that?), coils of black silk rope, and a strip of royal blue satin. and the other things were quite foreign to him- several sets of what looked like leather shirt cuffs (accept with rings and clips on them), a sort of long-ish black thing that resembled a really bumpy carrot, a rubber ball with 2 straps attached to it on either side, a couple flasks and tubes filled with good smelling jelly-like stuff, and a few small but thick rings made of different materials (plastic, metal, rubber).

Later- after dinner and his bath- when he was getting ready for bed, Sebastian had asked him to put on the lingerie, which he did (begrudgingly) just before the wicked man pounced. With speed expected of a demon, he'd wrapped Ciels wrists and ankles in the leather cuffs, and strung him up with the black silk rope.

So there he was, at present, with his hands tied above his head to the headboard- and his legs spread quite wide and tied off to the bedposts. At first, he'd been surprised, then angry, and then just curious. So that what you do with those strange things...

"So..." he began shyly, looking up at a rather pleased looking Sebastian, "what happens now...?"

Sebastian couldn't retain a lustful smirk from rising onto his face at the sound of the young masters innocent, yet slightly airy breath.

"What do you thing, sweet Ciel~?" he purred, snaking a hand up the child's stomach and chest to pluck teasingly at pretty pink nipples. "You're sharp; you should be able to figure it out."

Ciel gasped quietly, and nodded. Oh yes, he could guess quite well. Thought he didn't really enjoy being so exposed- he kind of liked the thrill of the idea of being at Sebastian's mercy in bed. In fact, he could already feel his arousal twitching in interest. And so could Sebastian.

"So where shall we begin, young master?" Sebastian asked, hands still ever-roaming about his body, which twitched and bowed with every stroke.

"I- haaa... donnnnnt- don't know, ahn, w-what does *gasp* one do... in aaah-a s-situation such a-as this...? Oooooh..."

Ciel asked, mewling and moaning. Sebastian smirked down at his master (prey) with slitted red eyes, humming in the back of his throat, making a sort of purring sound.

"Well, perhaps we'll do it like this shall we? Let's... play a game- if you will."

Ciel bit his lip, but nodded none the less. Anything to keep Sebastian's hands moving, loving the way they made the butterflies in his belly dance.

"To 'play' this game- you just have to stay still, no matter what. If you move, I'll have to 'punish' you. Do you understand, little Ciel?"

And thus began their torturous game. At first, Sebastian stroked his sides, occasionally rubbing one of his nipples. Then he moved to his belly, thumbing the small bump of his hip-bones, even nibbling gently on them, and Ciel struggled not to squirm. Next the demon began caressing his legs, running just his fingertips over Ciel's inner thigh, making the muscled there twitch in anticipation.

By then, Ciel's heart was fluttering nervously, and his breath had begun to quicken. The child had to concentrate very hard to keep from moving or expelling any overly embarrassing noises.

"Wonderful, Ciel, you're doing well so far. Now the _real _game begins."

The small heir had protests on his lips when Sebastian took his boyhood into his mouth- and they quickly turned to gasps. Curse the devil, he thought, unable to help a few particularly lewd sounding moans from coming forth. Oh, but Sebastian was good with his tongue, and it wasn't long before he was arching off the bead, against the silk ropes and cuffs, Cumming.

Sebastian sat up smirking after giving the still twitching length a few parting, loving, licks.

"What a shame young master- you moved. It seems I win this game." the demonic creature purred, looking for the entire world like the cat that got the canary. Ciel turned his head to the side, panting, and pouted.

"That's... haa... not fair... at all... nnnm..."

"I know young master. So well play another game, yes?"

thank you all for reading! and make sure to vote in my new poll- what games shall ciel and sebastian play?


	9. Punishment

Ciel could only glare halfheartedly at the demon above him, his chest heaving. He was beginning to think that this would be a long... long... long night. Sebastian simply chuckled and moved to reposition Ciel sitting up on his knees, hands still bound, but looped around the creature's neck.

"Now young master, were going to play your "punishment" game, so listen carefully, alright?"

Ciel nodded slightly worrying on his lower lip, half in anticipation, and half in anxiety. Satisfied, Sebastian plowed on as his hands wondered Ciels quivering and oversensitive body.

"Were going to keep playing, like before, and if you can hold out for a half hour- ill forgive you. If you should happen to fail, your punishment will be... more severe than before."

Sebastian purred his gaze leering and lustful. Ciel felt a shudder wrack his frame at the lewd words, yet he couldn't deny the certain thrill that came with it.

"So then, shall we begin?"

And begin they did. Sebastian started out tweaking his nipples, then soothing them with his tongue, causing Ciel to arch and hiss. Next came feather light touches to the head of his now hypersensitive member. It was torturous, the shocks of pleasure that raced to the tips of his consciousness and caused him to jerk in the demons hold. Soon, fleeting touches became rough strokes, root to tip in smooth, quick succession.

"What a good little master, you have... 20 minutes left." Sebastian cooed into his ear, leaving his now painfully hard member be, instead kneading his pert globes and sliding along the part.

"Nooo... p-please se-Sebastian- ahmmmm-!", Ciel pleaded, now missing the frontal stimulation and feeling extremely grateful that it'd stopped all at the same time. "Please- ahnnn... pleeeease s-stop~! No... No more- ill-!"

Sebastian laughed softly and gave his poor abused dick a rough squeeze.

"But you mustn't, young master, or else you'll be punished. You can do it, little Ciel."

Ciel whimpered weakly in response, tears of arousal beading at the corners of his tightly clenched cerulean eyes.

"Here, ill even give you some help."

Sebastian hummed, placing several sweet kisses to Ciels gasp parted, already slightly red and wet from him constantly biting into it. The demon proceeded to slip a finger between his round cheeks and trace his opening, feeling it quiver and tense. Ciel whined loudly, squirming both away and towards the new feeling, not sure if he welcomed it or not. Next, the finger pushed inside, sliding it in and out with leisure, enjoying each mewl that it produced.

"Y- ah-you call... this h-help... hya!" Ciel gasped, as a second finger joined the first, scissoring in what felt like impossibly wide angles.

"In fact I do." Sebastian hummed, just as he found Ciels prostate. "This, however, I do not call help at all." he smirked, giving the small gland a hard pinch, and as a result- Ciel screamed.

"s-Sebastian-a-a-a-an!" he wailed- arching at an impossible degree. Said demon simply continued to grind against it as he added a 3rd finger.

'Yes young master? Ah- perhaps your wondering the time? Yes, I believe you have just 7 minutes left. I wonder if you'll make it." Sebastian mused, paying no mind to the screams and shouts he was inducing in the 12 year old beneath him.

"Now, since were in the final minutes, shall we 'up the ante', as they say?"

Ciels eyes shot wide open as he shook his head franticly, eyes begging 'no, please, no!' when the demons fingers exited with a slick and lewd 'pop!', but Sebastian paid him no heed and lifted the young boys arms from around his neck and pushing Ciel onto his back and reattaching his clenching and shaking hands to the headboard. As Sebastian calmly undid his trousers, Ciel renewed his efforts of struggle and resorted back to begging.

"Sebastian- y-you can't possibly... I mean, this is just-!" he struggled to form a coherent sentence over his staggering arousal.

"Come now, sweet little Ciel, only for... 4 minutes now, I believe you can hold out for that long, yes?"

Oh, but Ciel didn't think so as Sebastian thrust into him in one stroke, immediately striking his pleasure spot. He bucked violently with every pump, releasing agonized moans as he desperately tried to hold on. But alas- he could not. And just as the sweet white light of release licked at the edges of his vision, and he gave a last hoarse love call-

Nothing.

Well, nothing except crushing disappointment. At the last moment, just as the first drops of his essence escaped- Sebastian has stemmed his release. For a brief, empty moment, Ciel couldn't understand what had happened. But when he did, he gave up a ragged sob of torture.

"How unfortunate young master, you only had a minute to go." Sebastian tutted, his face a mask of fake disappointment. "Well then, I suppose ill have to punish you.

...

6 hours later Ciels eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was finally allowed to cum, and promptly passed out. Sebastian chuckled, sliding out and finding a sort of sick enjoyment at watching his own ejaculate spill from the boys' now red and abused entrance. He carefully removed all the cuffs and roped, allowing Ciels slack body to fall into his awaiting arms, just like a doll.

"Ah, such a lovely child you are, my little master..." he hummed softly, pushing a few sweaty locks of hair out of the boys face and kissing his temple. He smiled at the thought of how angry Ciel would be in the morning, but knew it would be nothing compared to the new hunger he had instilled in Ciel.


End file.
